


Foxed out

by Scarlet_Sea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rena Rouge, Swearing, and given to an unsuspecting Nino, basically Alya screws up and turned into a fox, but with the consequences of screwing up, magic Apprentice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Sea/pseuds/Scarlet_Sea
Summary: Alya messed up. Unfortunately, a quick fix and an apology isn't enough to sooth her mentor's agitation. Now, sitting in the Trixx's library, Alya expected a lecture, dusting gold runes and a 13 page paper on why Trixx, Goddess of Mischief and Illusions, was so awesome. But growing a tail and being stuffed into a kennel-Not what she was expecting...





	Foxed out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have to google a boatload of fox facts for this story... Forgive me if things aren't 100% accurate

Alya shifted in her sit uncomfortably as Trixx stared at her. Her eye shifted from brown to hazel and finally blue before the cycle repeated itself, the changing colours making her ebony skin pop.

Oh man, Trixx couldn't even keep her eye colour in check.

Alya gulped. Yup, she was in trouble.

You accidentally unleash a demonic plague _one time_ and nobody trusts you anymore.

"Look, I said I was sorry." She tried again, gesturing to the window "and I fixed it. Paris is jinx free.” She paused. “or at least the same before things got crazy."

Trixx raised a finger. "No, you got Marinette and Adrien involved, then you fixed it while break a hundred other rules.” The older women shook her head, black coils swaying. "Do you understand how much begging I had to do so Tikki and Plagg won’t get the others involved in this mess," She leaned back, massaging her temples " Tikki didn't need much convincing but Plagg was another story- " She huffed. " The last time I did that much groveling was back in 1861. And when Wayzz found out.." She let out a sigh, her eyes softening, turning jade green as she looked away.

"I just wanted to learn some more.." Alya added quietly, fidgeting with her sleeve. "For the last month and a half you've been putting me on stand by with my studies." A familiar rush of anger washed over her. "Marinette and Adrien are worlds ahead of me. I _need_ to catch up."

Trixx scoffed. "The bug and cat have been at this a lot longer than you." She met Alya's eye again, her iris’s becoming violet, her usual choice of color. "Normally I'm okay with bending the rules." She cracked a smile. " I'm the patron of mischief of course I’ll approve of a little fun." Her grin suddenly flattened " And because of that, you need to understand balance."

Alya scrunched up her nose. "Balance? Isn't that Marinette and Adrien's thing."

Trixx walked over, stepping over some rustic books and sinking into the comforter next to Alya; her orange robes pooling around her. "Yes and No." Trixx gave her a serious look "How are your grades doing?"

Alya winced. " Their okay but in my defense university is a lot harder than you-"  

"Social life,"

"Yea I talk to-"

Trixx held up her hand "Besides Marinette and her cat. I know more than three quarters of your conversations revolve around lesson exposition."    

Alya huffed, averting her eyes before brightening. "Nino! I talk to Nino lots." She fell back into the cushions, crossing her arms with a smug smile on her face. "And he doesn't know anything about this magic shit so HA."

Trixx smirked, an expression Alya learned to be weary of. A smile like that usually followed up with a pop quiz on decoding killing curses or Alya being pushed into a magic cage.

"Yes , I'm aware of todd but-" she leaned forward, as if she was telling Alya a secret. "When was the last time you called him."

Alya opened her mouth to reply when she stopped. When was the last time she'd talked to him, a week, 3 maybe?. No it couldn't have been that long. She quickly grabbed her phone laying on the coffee table in front of them, her hand accidentally bumping into a stack of papers. A few sled off the table only to flutter up into the air, rearranging themselves and floating up the stair case, probably making their way to Trixx’s study.

She scrolled through her contact list, frantically clicking on Nino's name.

The last message was sent a month ago...He'd asked if there were still up for a movie marathon.

She hadn't replied.

_Crap._

Trixx hummed next to her. "That's what I'm talking about kit."

"I've been busy!" Alya tried to explain. "With school and magic training, there hasn't been much time, not to mention work-"

"Wrong again sweets." This time the goddess got up, dusting her dress, and making her way back towards the book shelves. Alya followed, nearly slipping on a Latin spell book.

"You said this stuff takes focus and dedication, that's exactly what I'm giving you."

Trixx ignored her, peering at the rows of dusty books, walking slowly between the aisle as if judging each novel. Alya took that as a sign to keep talking.

"I know I shouldn't have looked through the advanced sections. I get that now and I'm sorry I nearly cursed Paris with whatever that was." She tugged at her hair, watching Trixx pick up a book and quickly flip through it's pages, streams of sunlight illuminating the dust particles floating off the pages.

"But like I said before, we fixed it and it's been nearly 5 months since you started mentoring me, I'm ready for the next step. " She continued, frustration bubbling up inside her. She thought Trixx trusted her enough for this. Why the hell was she  picked to be Trixx’s “chosen” if Alya wasn’t going to be taken seriously.

The goddess slammed the book shut, causing Alya to jump back in surprise. " I trust you Alya," She said, violet eyes staring down at her. No, _through_ her. God, Alya hated when she did that.

"However, I worry." She placed the book back onto the shelf before grinning, her pearly white striking against her dark skin. "Your life isn’t just about magic. It’s more than that” She tutted. “In fact, that's what makes it so magical." She extended her hand towards Alya, palm facing up. "Now hand me your necklace."

Alya’s eyes widened, immediately gripped her jewelry. No necklace would sever her link with Trixx.

No link meant no magic.

"Kit, _relax_ " Trixx stressed, placing her hands on Alya’s shoulders, sensing her mind spirling. "You're going to get this back but I need to make some modifications."

Alya eyed her mentor, unclipping the necklace. "Please elaborate on these 'modifications' " She made air quotes with her free hand, the other placing the jewelry in Trixx's outstretched palm.

"Just some editing, " Trixx replied. She put a finger onto the necklaces surface, closing her eyes. After a moment, orange light emitted from her hand onto the metal. The symbols laced around the necklaces surface, curving around it before fading.

Alya poked it as Trixx opened her eyes.

"What did you do to it?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Trixx.

Trixx held out the necklace, gesturing her to come forward."You need to trust me."

"You're the goddess of mischief " Alya grumbled, stepping towards her and turned, pushing her hair out of the way so Trixx could clip the pendent back on.

"And..Done." The women stepped back, admiring her work.

Okay, now Alya was suspicious.

"Trixx, what's going on?." She asked flatly, watching the lady zoom past her. The deity beginning to pick loose robes off her chairs. She snapped her fingers and a row of books came floating off their shelves forming what looked like a conga line.

"I'm heading out for a while." Trixx confessed, finding a duffle bag and giving it a good shake, waving away the dust. "Because of your little magic trick, I need to run some errands."

Alya's shoulders slumped. "What kind of errands?"

"Just some checks here and there." The book conga line danced into the duffel bag, disappearing into its folds followed by Trixx’s dresses. "Going to be be gone for a month or so."

"A month!"

"Yes, a month." Trixx gave her a stern look. "Which is quick by normal standards. Wayzz isn't known for being fast." She settled on the arm of the sofa, a piece of parchment floated over and rested in Trixx's fingers "Which remains me, we need to talk about what you're going to be doing while I'm gone."

Alya shuffled over, purposely dragging her feet as she made her way back to the lounging chairs.

"What do you want me to do? " She sighed, flopping down. "Cleaning out storage again or dust the shelves. Oh, maybe go dumpster diving for a missing page from some ancient scripture."

"You're not getting off that easily sweetie" She patted Alya's head as her apprentice pouted. "I want you to stay over at a friend's house."

Alya swerved her head, looking at Trixx as if she'd grown another head.

"Excuse me."

"A friend of mine will be looking after you." She repeated, the corners of her lips curling into a smirk. She traced a finger over the parchment, writing spontaneously appeared.

"Um no they're not. I'd rather go dumpster diving." Ejected Alya, sitting up. " I can't just move in with someone. I have my own apartment, I can take care of myself Trixx."

Her mentor folded the paper, motioning a line across it. It bursted into pieces, the bits creating a mini paper tornado, lighting bouncing off its edges before breaking apart diving into the books sprawled across the the coffee table.

Trixx hummed, eyes meeting Alya’s. "When was the last time you had a real meal kit."

Alya froze, granola bars and microwaveable dinner plates flashed across her memory. "Umm-"

"Exactly." Trixx slung the bag over her shoulder, getting up from the sofa. "Magic is a two way street. It's a give and take situation. Human's are gifted with that balance."

Alya's eyebrows furrowed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're on a cool down period Césaire. Learn to just _be."_

"What?!"

Trixx sighed. "Kit, just trust me. By the end of it all you'll understand or at least regret snooping around."

Alya crossed her arms, scowling. "Oh so I'm basically grounded in some random person's home. What about school and work?!"

Trixx snickered. "According to your employer you gave an absent notice months ago." She strutted towards the door, the little trinkets dangling from it's corners gave a little chime as Trixx came near, glimmering against the scattered sun beams making a kaleidoscope around the door frame. "They kindly agreed to pay you though absent since it qualifies as vacation days."

Alya gaped at her "Wha-"

"Didn't take much convincing. Oh and a school notice has been sent to the needed instructors. All missed assignments will be marked as complete." Trixx gave a little bow "You're welcome."

"No Trixx. That's cheating!" Alya scrambled to get up but fumbled, her hand slipping on the cushion and face planting into the fabric.

"There's not way you're wiggling your way out of this" Trixx remarked over her shoulder as she fiddled with the lever by the door.

Alya pushed herself up, spitting hair out of her mouth. “Why didn't you do that before. Do you _know_ how much that would have helped."

"I thought that was cheating?"

"Trixx!"

"Relax Césaire." She finally turned to face her, hand on the lever. "He's a sweet boy, you already know this."

Before Alya could question her further, Trixx pulls down the switch and instantly the room shifted. The ancient and rustic decorate morphed into a modern furniture, the elegant trinkets that litter the shelves and ceiling become family photos and a fan. Suddenly, the magnificent library lounge of Trixx, one of the main deities of the universe's  _home_ becomes an ordinary looking apartment.

Trixx waves a hand over herself. Her black coils shift into salt and pepper braids that run down her shoulders. Wrinkles form around her her mouth and eyes, dimples gracing her dark cheeks as her robes turn into an over sized coat. The duffel bag was now a baggy purse

And there standing by an ordinary looking door stood an average looking lady in her mid 60s.

"You need to warn me before doing that." Alya said, gripping onto the back of the sofa for some form of stability. "You done yet?"

The women's brown eyes twinkled and she gave a short, very Trixx like, laugh. "Not quite," She snapped her fingers, a spark flying from her fingertips. Instantly Alya's necklace grew hot.

The orange engravings lit up again, circling the pendent before it jumped spreading onto her skin.

"Woah wait!" Alya staggered back, falling off the coach as she watched the runes run up her arms and neck.

"Trixx, what is this?!" She saw the symbols snake around her ankles, tingling as it passed. Alya pulled off her shoes and socks, sure enough the markings had spread to her toes. It looked like someone had took a  fluorescent highlighter and scribbled all over her body.

"Trixx!" She yelped in vain, trying to tug off the necklace, her fingertips now glowing. The pendent didn't budge.

"That's a safety precaution dear," the goddess added unhelpfully. "You won't want to lose it while you're scurrying around". She watched on in amusement as her mentee bite the chain. "Ease up on the jaw sweets."

Alya scowled up at her, face now decorated in markings. She was about to throw some colorful language into the mix when her necklace hummed.

The marks on her hands and feet glowed bright, flaring down to her ankles and disappearing beneath her jeans. The same happening with her arms.

Suddenly there was a flash, her whole body lighting up and Alya felt numb. She shut her eyes, hoping whatever Trixx had done was reversible.

She waited a moment.

Then two..

The light behind her eyelids subsided, but she waited another second just to be sure.

Slowly she blinked, sunspots dancing across her vision as she tried to sit up. Trixxs laughter filling the apartment.

What the hell was so funny?

She brung her hand up to rub the drowsiness from her eyes...only to be met by a brown paw.

What.

Alya bolted up, limbs flaring. Suddenly feeling how wrong and weird her body felt. Her legs were not suppose to bend that way...

When did the coach get so high?

And when did Trixx get so big?

She went cross-eyed, the bottom bit of her vision being taken up by _something_

What the _shit_ happened to her nose?!

She clawed at her face. A muzzle, she had a damn muzzle. Alya felt hair, no , _fur_ around her cheeks. She immediately recoiled, pulling back when she hit a silky string and a tingle quivered down her spin. Oh, god that was a whisker, _she_ had whiskers.

"My, My you make a lovely fox Césaire." Trixx said, suddenly above her, face hovering over.

"You!" Alya screamed trying to stand up, only no word came out, just an ear-splitting screech. Great she couldn't even talk.

"No need to get pouty." Trixx patted her head. Alya felt, what she guessed was her ears, pin against her skull as she growled up at her. Of course she could understand her.

"How could you!" She tried again, still screeching as finally hauled herself up. Her upper body slouching onto the coffee table, pushing aside some magazines and trying to get her stupid legs to work. "How does having a tail solve anything."

"It solves everything." Trixx countered, standing straight "And stop trying to walk on two legs. You're a fox now it's not going to work."

Alya stuck her tongue out, accidentally scrap it against her canines. She yelped in pain, tongue dangling. "Oww.."

"Be thankful I didn't turn you into a toad or anything." Trixx continued, dropping her purse by the door and walking over to a closet "This was what the others and I agreed on." She disappeared into the storage unit, pushing out a kennel, a litter bag, box, and..was that a bag of mice.

Dread washed over Alya. "Oh no no no.." She pushed herself off the table, head hitting the floor with a loud thud but she recovered, paddling along with her weird limbs. "I am NOT a pet." She kicked the kennel, ears pinned down. " You are not giving me away! Is it even legal to own foxes in Paris? This is illegal!"

"And so is opening a demonic portal in Paris and yet here we are Alya." Trixx remarked flatly, bring out a bag of dried blueberries. "Don't eat these all at once ok-"

"Trixx, _please!_ "

"Césaire listen to me." She finally turned and met gaze, eyes flashing violet. " You need to stay under the radar for a while." Alya opened her mouth to reply but was cut off. "Yes, you fixed it, most of it." She closed the closet, yanking the bag of blueberries and litter into her arms. "Unfortunately there's still some lingering curses, which normally won't be problem. But Wayzz's a worry wart and for once I agree with with him."

Trixx dropped the bags by the door hallway."Be a dear and bring that kennel over here."

Alya grumbled, using her head to steer the empty carrier towards her. " So.. It's still really messed up?"

Trixx stared at her, gaze softening."Something like that, yes." She gave her a wrinkled smile, "But thankfully my kit solved the hard part" She bent down, giving Alya a comforting pat on the cheek. "Just need to fill up the holes and it'll be like nothing happened."

Alya felt her ears droop, tail curling into her. "Trixx..I-" She sighed, it coming out as more of a squeak, guilt clawing at her gut. "Okay. I don't like this but I get it."

"That's my girl." She grabbed Alya's cheeks, squishing them in the process."At the end of this, if you come to understand the lesson, we'll move on with your training.

"Lesson? but-"

There was a sharp knock on the door and Trixx jumped back, grinning from ear to ear "Oh he's here." She checked her wrist watch- wait, since when did Trixx wear watches. "Right on time as usual." She stood, straightening her coat as she beamed down at Alya. "Behave and everything should go smoothly with todd."

Alya tilted her head. Todd? Who the heck was todd? The only person she remembered Trixx ever calling todd was -

Trixx cracked the door open, her voice shifting to a pitch Alya didn't recognize as she kindly greeted whoever was on the other side.

"I must thank you again for agreeing to watch my little Rena for me." Trixx said, her voice wavering as she dived into her role.

Rena? Seriously.  

Trixx swung the door open, gesturing for the stranger to come in. Alya instinctively dove under the coffee table before eyeing the new comer.

He had a dark complexion and short messy hair, he looked to be in his early twenties like Alya. Golden eyes gazed over the apartment before looking back at Trixx, thick glasses framed over them. He wore an oh so familiar blue bomber jacket and red sneakers.

Oh for the love of-

Alya was going to kill Trixx.

"It's no problem Mrs.Muawiya." Nino smiled down at the disguised goddess. "I had a dog growing up so I know the basics." Alya knew Nino was tall but looking up at him now. God, this was ridiculous.

Maybe if she could made a break for the door before anyone noticed.

Trixx patted his arm affectionately. "It's greatly appreciated dear." She made a show of kneeling to grab the dried blueberries.

"I got it Mrs.M." He quickly grabbed the package before Trixx could. "I'll go drop this off at my place and come back for the rest." He suddenly noticed the bag contents "Huh why blueberries." He raised an eyebrow

"Rena is very picky about her treats" Trixx waved off the comment with a smirk. "Go on. I'll find my kit in the meantime"

Nino shrugged, strutting back into the hallway and out of sight.

Alya peeked her head out from under the table, hissing "You _had_ to drag Nino into this. Why him? I thought it was best to keep ordinary folks away from magic stuff."

"Which is exactly why he was the best option." Trixx kneeled down, booping her nose. "An ordinary mortal is the safest bet for you." She tutted "Such a charmer that one. Always helping me out. “ She pinched Alya’s cheeks. “Didn't hesitate when I asked him if he's look after my sweet Rena while I am off visiting family.”

Alya scowled, shaking her off. "How long have you been snooping."

Trixx shrugged. "Long enough to know he's not a threat to my kit. Quite the opposite actually." She winked, causing Alya’s face to scrunch up in confusion.

What the hell was was going on?!

"Hey Mrs.M-" Nino started, giving a quick knock to the door before stopping in his tracks, eyes meeting Alya's...

He took a step back. "Um..Is that-"

Trixx scooped her up in one swift motion, standing as she cradled her. "Meet Rena Rouge, Lahiffe" Trixx grabbed one of Alya's arms and gave Nino a little wave.

Alya wanted to sink into a hole and die.

He blinked "She's a-"

"Fox, yes." Trixx finished enthusiastically, laying Alya on the sofa and sitting down. "Now close the door it's getting drafty in here and help me gather the rest of her things."

Nino slowly made his way in, the door clicking closed behind him. He nearly tripping over Trixx’s purse but his eyes never left Alya."Is she allowed in the apartment?"

"They said small to-medium dogs or cats." Trixx stated, as she arranged the magazines on the coffee table "And foxes overlap between the two so-" She flashed Nino a smile from where he stood dumbly in the hallway. "Do not worry Lahiffe, I've kept her hidden for years. I'm sure you can do it for a month." She nodded approvingly, moving to gently stroke Alya's head. This was so weird...

The scratching part was kind of nice, but still-

Very weird.

"You're a smart boy, you'll figure it out." She continued and pointed to the other side of the couch, gesturing for him to come over "Would you like to pet her?"

 

Alya stiffened.

 

He wouldn't..

 

Nino took a step forward. "Is she cool with strangers?"

"You're the first one so we'll see."  That didn't seem to calm Nino's nerves, but he continued making his way over.

Oh God he was going to do it.

He sat at the end of the sofa, his weight shifting the fabric as he scooched over, hand raised.

 

_Nope._

 

Before he reach out Alya bolted, her claws sink into the sofa as she leapt over it, making a mad dash to..well, anywhere but here.

She decided the curtains were going to be her homebase and scurried behind them, breathing hard.

Alya heard the couch creak “I don’t think she likes me.” There was more movement.

“Nonsense “Trixx’s voice boomed, her amusement obvious. “She’s just nervous is all.” Alya’s ears twitched as their feet scraped against the carpet “Now let's get all Rena’s things to your place then we’ll worry about her.” Alya easily imagined Trixx smiling up at Nino’s towering form. He didn’t reply, probably just nodding because soon after there was more shuffling and a grunt.

“Balance those well Lahiffe, Mice don’t come cheap you know.”

She peeked around the curtain, spying Nino shrug out the door, hauling the rest of ‘her’ things.

Trixx swiftly turned her head, meeting Alya’s glare.

“I take back everything I said. Change me back _now_.” Alya demanded, pushing the curtains asides.“This is so embarrassing.”

“Again, the answer is no.” She bent over to retrieve the kennel “Now, hop in.”

Alya glared at her. “I can just walk over. I got four legs now-” She extended her hind leg, wiggling her toes “Remember.”

“Right, and you should remember housing foxes is illegal.” the older women restored, reaching out to grab a few magazines “So its best to stay out of sight.” She tucked the magazine under her arm, standing straight. “Now in you go.”

Alya huffed. “What if I just change myself back, hmmm” She said sticking her nose up in the air. “I know enough to break it”

Trixx raised an eyebrow at her “ Really, you think I’d make it that easy. It doesn’t work that way sweets.” She chuckled, gesturing to the necklace “ With the modifications your magic will be limited. You’ll get tired quicker so I suggest not using any unless absolutely necessary.”

“So I’m completely defenseless” Alya scowled, stomping her foot in frustration “What the hell Trixx!”

She raised a finger “No,  it's just filtered.” Alya stared at her.

“Meaning-” Trixx continued “ Your reserves are automatically transferred to defensive protocols.” She bent down, meaning Alya’s eye “ It’ll shield you when needed, but again it’s limited so don't go looking for a fight.” Trixx gave her another scratch, smiling “ Shaping shifting back is another story.”

“Mind telling me that story..” Alya grinned hopefully

Trixx shrugged. “Emotional states and what not. Or I just change you back myself.” She stood, gesturing to the kennel. “ _Now_ , without further ado..”

Alya rolled her eyes.“ Alright, alright.” She stepped in reluctantly. Her nose twitched, the smell of plastic and metal was overwhelming.

“You’re lucky I kept your colour vision the same.” Trixx mused, noticing Alya’s discomfort and bending to close the kennel. “ The other stuff was tricker to tweak. Smell, taste, hearing  and general animal instincts will come in slowly.” She explained, hauling the cage up along with her, making her way towards the door and receiving her purse as they exited.

Alya staggered, trying to regain her footing as the cage swayed. “What’s that supposed to mean?!” She barked, head hitting the edge of the cage.

“Stay calm, relax and enjoy the experience.” Trixx added flatly, tugging the apartment door closed and fishing out a pair of keys.

Alya’s glare was interrupted by the sound of shuffling feet, her ears automatically perking up at the noise.

“Really Mrs. Muawiya I got this.” Nino chuckled, pulling the kennel from Trixx’s grasp. Alya peered up at him through the carrier’s bars, suddenly noticing the stubble growing around his jaw.

It had been a while since she’d seen him.

Trixx said her thanks, pulling out the magazines from under her arms and handing them to Nino.

“I wrote down some pointer for dealing with her.” She patted his hand tenderly. “Just somethings to expect. Flip through the pages and you should find my notes in there somewhere.” She finished, straightening her coat, then Nino’s sweater. Jeez, she was selling this grandma role hard.

Nino blinked in surprise as Trixx pulled him down, kissing his cheeks. She then kneeled, smiling wistfully at Alya

“I’ll see you soon my kit, don’t worry.” She whispered softly, dark eyes sincere. Alya let out a short whine, ears drooping.

“Well, I’ll see you in a few weeks dear.” Trixx turned back to Nino, grinning.

Nino furrowed his eyebrows, adjusting his grip on the carrier. “ Wait, where’s your luggage?” He questioned, concern laced in his voice.

Trixx laughed “No need to worry, everything’s been taken care off.” She patting her purse. “I’m just waiting for-” She stopped, her smile twisting into a smirk as her gaze moved to something down the hall. “Speak of the turt.” She mumbled.

Alya had to twist her head to see. Leaning on the wall at the end of the hallway was an old man, looking about the same age as Trixx’s disguise. He waved at them, Nino awkwardly waving back as Trixx chuckled.

“And that’s Mr.Wayz- I mean. Mr. Waltsien. My ride.” She quickly corrected. Before clearing her throat.  Don’t forget to read my notes Lahiffe.” Trixx said, walking towards 'Mr.Waltsien'. She waved, arm linking with the old man. “And don’t worry so much.” She called out, winking. Alya wasn’t sure if she was talking to her or Nino.

Probably both.

The old man tipped his hat in their direction before the pair turned the corner.

 _And then there was two._ Alya thought.

She heard a sigh, moving her attention upwards. Nino walked over to an apartment a few doors down. As he jimmied the keys into the lock, his eyes met hers and he smiled softly.

Alya gulped.

 

This wasn’t going to end well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
